23 Stycznia 2008
TVP 1 05:15 Notacje - Ks. Józef Wójcik. Żeby Polska była wolna; cykl dokumentalny 05:25 Mastersi; film dokumentalny 05:55 Był taki dzień - 23 stycznia; felieton 06:00 Kawa czy herbata? - w tym: Wiadomości skrót 6:30,7:00,7:30; Biznesowa piątka 6.18; Pogoda 6:32,7:05,7:33 08:00 Wiadomości 08:10 Pogoda 08:15 Kwadrans po ósmej 08:30 Łatek - Inny Łatek 86 (The other Scruff); serial animowany kraj prod.Hiszpania (2002) 09:00 Domisie - Domisiowa orkiestra; program dla dzieci 09:30 Rozgadana Farma - Dwóch sióstr przygody oraz burza dla ochłody, odc. 6 (Two sisters on a double - date, and the storm that changed their); serial animowany kraj prod.Francja (2005) 09:55 Teleferie - Dwa światy - Odc 7/26 (Spellbinder); serial przygodowy kraj prod.Polska, Australia (1995) 10:20 Szkoła złamanych serc (odc. 85); serial obyczajowy kraj prod.Australia (1998) 11:10 Moda na sukces - odc. 3675 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep. 3890); serial kraj prod.USA (2002) 11:30 Moda na sukces - odc. 3676 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep. 3891); serial kraj prod.USA (2002) 12:00 Wiadomości 12:10 Agrobiznes 12:20 Wójt roku 2007 - sylwetki 12:40 Plebania - odc. 1001; telenowela TVP 13:05 Klan - odc. 1390; telenowela TVP 13:35 Jaka to melodia? - odc. 1561; teleturniej muzyczny 14:00 Ośrodek Praktyk Teatralnych Gardzienice - zapiski reżysera; film dokumentalny 14:30 Raj; magazyn 15:00 Wiadomości 15:10 Miłość puka do drzwi - odc. 19 (Schmetterlinge im Bauch (Love is in the Air)); serial obyczajowy kraj prod.Niemcy (2006) 15:40 Miłość puka do drzwi - odc. 20 (Schmetterlinge im Bauch (Love is in the Air)); serial obyczajowy kraj prod.Niemcy (2006) 16:05 Moda na sukces - odc. 3677 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep. 3892); serial kraj prod.USA (2002) 16:30 Moda na sukces - odc. 3678 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep. 3893); serial kraj prod.USA (2002) 17:00 Teleexpress 17:20 Celownik; magazyn 17:35 Klan - odc. 1395 - txt.str.777; telenowela TVP 18:00 Jaka to melodia? - odc. 1562; teleturniej muzyczny 18:30 Plebania - odc. 1006; telenowela TVP 19:00 Wieczorynka - Świat małej księżniczki - Nauczcie mnie gwizdać, odc. 7 (I Want to whistle); serial animowany kraj prod.Niemcy (2006) 19:10 Wieczorynka - Fifi - Mówicie bzdury odc. 33 (Fiddlesticks Fifi); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2005) 19:30 Wiadomości 19:55 Sport 20:05 Pogoda 20:20 Okruchy życia - Piętnastolatka w ciąży (Fifteen and Pregnant) - txt.str.777; film fabularny kraj prod.USA (1998) 22:00 Autografy; widowisko publicystyczne 22:35 Krwawy ring (Born to defense) 87'; dramat kraj prod.Hongkong (1986) 00:10 Na własne oczy - Wypalony; film dokumentalny 00:35 Muzeum Orsay (Le Musee d'Orsay); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Francja (2006) 01:05 Okazja - odc. 4 - Włam; serial TVP 01:30 Był taki dzień - 23 stycznia; felieton 01:30 Notacje - Franceska Michalska. Polacy w Kazachstanie; cykl dokumentalny 01:40 Podróże z zagadkami 02:55 Zakończenie dnia TVP 2 05:40 Statek miłości - odc. 247/249 (The Love Boat Odc 218/2 (10/3) The Christmas Cruise part 2); telenowela kraj prod.USA (1986) 06:25 Statek miłości - odc. 248/249 (The Love Boat 220 /1 Seria 10 odcinek 04 część 1Who Killed Maxwell Thorne?); telenowela kraj prod.USA (1986) 07:10 TELEZAKUPY 07:30 Znaki czasu ; magazyn 07:50 Dwójka Dzieciom - Niezwykłe ranki Marcina Ranka - odc 19/52 Marcin Paluch (Martin Morning); serial animowany kraj prod.Francja (2004) 08:05 M jak miłość - odc. 99; serial TVP 09:00 Pytanie na śniadanie - w tym: Pogoda 9.23, 10.12 11:05 Sąsiedzi - odc. 11 Zdrada; serial komediowy TVP 11:35 Dr Quinn - seria V, odc. 3/26 (Dr. Quinn, Medicine Woman s. V ep. 503); serial obyczajowy kraj prod.USA (1996) 12:25 Koło fortuny - odc. 21; teleturniej 13:00 Robaki atakują - Jadowite robaki atakują (Bug attack- Venom); serial dokumentalny kraj prod.USA (2005) 14:00 Europa da się lubić - (95) Europa od kuchni 14:55 Gliniarz i prokurator - odc. 1/23 "Nadeszły szczęśliwe dni" (Jake and the Fatman, s.1 ep. 8701 Happy Days Are Here); serial sensacyjny kraj prod.USA (1987) 15:50 Dla niesłyszących - M jak miłość - odc. 554; serial TVP 16:45 Zmiennicy - odc. 8/15 Fartowny dzień - txt.str.777; serial TVP 18:00 Program lokalny 18:30 Panorama 18:55 Sport Telegram 18:55 Pogoda 19:05 Jeden z dziesięciu - odc. 5/LVI - txt.str.777; teleturniej 19:40 S. O. S. Dzieciom! - odc. 19; telenowela dokumentalna TVP 20:05 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 53 - txt.str.777; serial obyczajowy TVP 20:35 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 54 - txt.str.777; serial obyczajowy TVP 21:10 ME w łyżwiarstwie figurowym - Zagrzeb 2008 (program dowolny par sportowych) 22:30 Alibi na środę - Atak szarańczy (Locusts: Day of Destruction) - txt.str.777 85'; film katastroficzny kraj prod.USA (2005) 00:05 Panorama 00:20 Rosja - brunatna fala (La fureur russe); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Francja (2006) 00:55 Chuligani - choroba stadionów (Hooligans); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2006) 01:50 Wideoteka dorosłego człowieka - (15) 02:30 Noc Zagadek - teleturniej interaktywny (Noc Zagadek - teleturniej interaktywny) kraj prod.MALTA (2008) 03:45 Zakończenie dnia Polsat 05.00 Music Spot 05.30 Wstawaj! Gramy! - muz. 06.15 Adam i Ewa (40, 41) - serial obyczajowy, Polska 07.15 TV Market - mag. reklamowy 07.30 Wielka wygrana - teleturniej 08.30 Łowcy skarbów (61) - serial przygodowy, Francja/Kanada/Niemcy/USA 09.30 JAG - Wojskowe Biuro Śledcze (113) - serial sensacyjny. USA, wyk. Cathrine Bell 10.30 Rodzina zastępcza plus (175) - serial komediowy, Polska, reż. Wojciech Nowak 11.30 Samo życie (1024) - serial obyczajowy, Polska 12.00 Dzień kangura - program rozr. 13.00 I kto tu rządzi? (20, 21) - serial komediowy, Polska 14.00 Pierwsza miłość (630) - serial obyczajowy, Polska 14.45 Mamuśki (16) - serial obyczajowy, Polska 15.15 Świat według Bundych (245) - serial komediowy, USA, wyk. Ed O'Neill 15.45 Wydarzenia 16.10 Prognoza pogody 16.15 Interwencja - magazyn 16.30 Graczykowie (53) - serial komediowy, Polska 17.00 Rodzina zastępcza plus (176) - serial komediowy, Polska, reż. Wojciech Nowak 18.00 Pierwsza miłość (631) - serial obyczajowy, Polska 18.50 Wydarzenia 19.20 Sport 19.25 Prognoza pogody 19.30 Samo życie(1025)-serial obyczajowy, Polska, wyk. Aneta Todorczuk-Perchuć 20.00 Świat według Kiepskich(39, 40) - serial komediowy, Polska, reż. Okił Khamidov, wyk. Andrzej Grabowski 21.00 O czym marzą faceci - komedia kryminalna, USA 2001, reż' Harald Zwart, wyk. Matt Dillon, Paul Reiser ok. 21.55 Studio LOTTO 22.55 Poszukiwana - komedia romantyczna, USA 2001, reż. Watt Becker, wyk. Jerry O'Connell, Bridgette Wilson 00.45 Nagroda gwarantowana 01.45 Nocne randki 04.40 Zakończenie programu TVN 05.00 Uwaga! - magazyn 05.20 Telesklep 06.20 Hej-nał show 08.00 Na Wspólnej (909) - serial obyczajowy, Polska, wyk. Tomasz Schimscheiner, Grażyna Wolszczak, Wojciech Majchrzak, Renata Dancewicz 08.30 Dzień dobry TVN - magazyn 11.00 Szymon Majewski Show - program rozrywkowy 12.00 Fabryka gry - teleturniej 13.00 W-11 - wydział śledczy - serial fabularno-dokumentalny 13.40 Telesklep 14.25 Bez śladu (12/23) - serial kryminalny, USA, wyk. Anthony LaPaglia, Poppy Montgomery, Marianne Jean-Baptiste, Enrique Murciano 15.20 Marina (97/169) - telenowela, MekSYk/USA 16.15 Rozmowy w toku - talk show 17.25 Sędzia Anna Maria Wesołowska - serial fabularno-dokumentalny 18.25 Detektywi - serial fabularno-dokumentalny 19.00 Fakty 19.30 Sport 19.40 Pogoda 19.50 Uwaga! - magazyn 20.15 W-11- wydział śledczy - serial fabularno-dokumentalny 20.55 Na Wspólnej (910) - serial obyczajowy, Polska, wyk. Tomasz Schimscheiner, Grażyna Wolszczak 21.30 24 godziny - thriller, USA 2002, reż. Luis Mandoki, wyk. Charlize Theron, Courtney Love, Stuart Townsend, Kevin Bacon 23.35 Szymon Majewski Show - program rozrywkowy 00.35 Siłacze - program rozrywkowy 01.40 Uwaga! - magazyn 02.00 Wrzuć na luz 03.00 Telesklep 03.20 Nic straconego - programy powtórkowe TV 4 05.35 Sztukateria - program kulturalny 06.00 Pogromcy hitów - program rozrywkowy 06.25 Dekoratornia - magazyn wnętrzarski 06.50 Muzyczne listy - magazyn muzyczny 07.55 TV Market - magazyn reklamowy 08.25 Mała czarna - talk show 09.25 Zbuntowani (63) - serial obyczajowy, Meksyk 10.25 Big Brother 4.1 - reality show 12.25 Happy Hour - program rozrywkowy 13.25 Wygraj fortunę - program interaktywny 14.35 Big Brother 4.1 - reality show 16.25 Zbuntowani (64) - serial obyczajowy, Meksyk 17.25 Mała czarna - talk show 18.25 Benny Hill - program rozrywkowy 19.00 Galileo - magazyn popularnonaukowy 20.00 Włatcy móch (24) - serial animowany dla dorosłych 20.30 Sex FM (6) - serial komediowy, Polska 21.05 Antykilier 2: Antyterroryści (4) - serial sensacyjny, Rosja 22.10 Happy Hour - program rozrywkowy 23.10 Big Brother 4.1 - reality show 00.10 Big Brother 4.1: Show - reality show 02.05 Wydarzenia, Sport, Prognoza pogody 02.40 Muzyczne listy - program muzyczny 03.30 Big Brother 4.1 - reality show 04.00 Big Brother 4.1: Show - reality show 05.35 Zakończenie programu TV Polonia 06:00 Kawa czy herbata? - w tym: Wiadomości skrót 6:30,7:00,7:30; Biznesowa piątka 6.18; Pogoda 6:32,7:05,7:33; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:00 Wiadomości 08:10 Pogoda 08:15 Kwadrans po ósmej; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:35 Domowe przedszkole - Jak podróżujemy; program dla dzieci; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:00 Ostoja - odc. 37; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:25 Skarby nieodkryte - (3); program edukacyjny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:50 Szansa na Sukces - Tercet Egzotyczny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:40 Świadkowie nieznanych historii - Deportacje z Kraju Warty; program publicystyczny; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:10 S. O. S. Dzieciom! - odc. 12; telenowela dokumentalna TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:30 Plebania - odc. 1002; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:00 Wiadomości 12:10 Klan - odc. 1384; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:30 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:45 Komentator - magazyn międzynarodowy; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 13:15 Kopciuszek - odc. 20; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:40 Wyjechani; telenowela dokumentalna TVP; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:10 Duże dzieci - (75); talk-show; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:55 Errata do biografii - Maciej Słomczyński; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:25 Łączy nas Polska; felieton; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:45 Kuchnia z Okrasą - Kopytka i pyzy - smak i zdrowie odc. 34; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:05 Zwarcie - Michał Tomczak - odc. 39; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:30 Ostoja - odc. 37; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:00 Teleexpress 17:15 Domowe przedszkole - Jak podróżujemy; program dla dzieci; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:40 Młodożeńcy w Madrasie; film dokumentalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:05 Polska z bocznej drogi - Adopcja(z) serca; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:20 S. O. S. Dzieciom! - odc. 12; telenowela dokumentalna TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:40 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:50 Plebania - odc. 1002; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:15 Dobranocka - Dziwny świat kota Filemona - Zabawa w chowanego; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Wiadomości 19:55 Sport; STEREO 20:05 Pogoda 20:10 Klan - odc. 1384; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:35 Tydzień Polski; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 21:05 Komediantka - odc. 2; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:05 Biznes z gwarancją; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 22:25 Solo; film dokumentalny; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:30 Serwis info; STEREO 23:55 Misja specjalna; magazyn śledczy; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:25 Podróże kulinarne Roberta Makłowicza - (220) Smak Chianti; 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:50 Plebania - odc. 1002; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:15 Dobranocka za oceanem - Dziwny świat kota Filemona - Zabawa w chowanego; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:30 Wiadomości 01:55 Sport; STEREO 02:00 Klan - odc. 1384; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:25 Tydzień Polski; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 02:55 Komediantka - odc. 2; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:50 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 04:05 Biznes z gwarancją; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 04:25 Opowieści wiatru i morza; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 04:45 Solo; film dokumentalny; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:40 Magazyn przechodnia - Mickiewicz czy Słowacki; magazyn kulturalno-społeczny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 06:00 Zakończenie dnia Hallmark Channel 6:00 Dzień jak dzień (6) 7:00 Dzień jak dzień (7) 8:00 McBride: Potrójne morderstwo 10:00 Potyczki Amy (55) 11:00 Córki McLeoda (28) 12:00 Stróż brata mego 14:00 Potyczki Amy (55) 15:00 McBride: Potrójne morderstwo 17:00 Córki McLeoda (29) 18:00 Weselna gorączka 20:00 Patrol morski: Godzina Cometh (13/13) 21:00 Prawo i porządek: Zbrodniczy zamiar (13) 22:00 Prawo i porządek: Sekcja specjalna (13) 23:00 Patrol morski: Godzina Cometh (13/13) 0:00 Prawo i porządek: Zbrodniczy zamiar (13) 1:00 Prawo i porządek: Sekcja specjalna (13) 2:00 Stróż brata mego 4:00 Dzień jak dzień (6) 5:00 Dzień jak dzień (7) Ale Kino! 8:00 Poirot: Mieszkanie na trzecim piętrze 9:00 Błękitny anioł 10:55 Bergman i wyspa Faro 12:05 Kochankowie z Marony 13:55 Księga dżungli 2 15:15 Historia kina: Nowa Zelandia 16:20 ostatni seans: Dziewczynka z hotelu Excelsior 18:00 Rumuński romans 20:00 Odszedł bez słowa 21:45 24 Hour Party People 23:50 Noc słoneczników 2:00 Słodka szesnastka 3:45 Strach na wróble 4:00 Zakończenie programu Animal Planet 6:00 Dorastanie...: Zebry 7:00 Dzika przyroda Afryki (4) 8:00 Najzabawniejsze zwierzęta świata (5) 8:30 Najzabawniejsze zwierzęta świata (6) 9:00 Na pomoc zwierzętom (19) 9:30 Na pomoc zwierzętom (20) 10:00 Życie w siodle: Sianokosy w upalnym słońcu 10:30 Wszystko o jeździectwie (10) 11:00 Operacja "Jumbo" 12:00 Policja dla zwierząt w Houston (13) 13:00 Łowca krokodyli: Legendy z wysp Galapagos 14:00 Ulica lemurów (3) 14:30 Ulica lemurów (4) 15:00 Małe zoo walczy!: Huragany Dennis i Katrina 16:00 Operacja "Jumbo" 17:00 Policja dla zwierząt w Houston (13) 18:00 Planeta dzikich zwierząt: Niedźwiedź brunatny - król lasu 18:30 Planeta dzikich zwierząt: Delfin - rodzinne losy 19:00 Zadziwiający świat przyrody: Sprytna obrona 19:30 Zadziwiający świat przyrody: Niesamowita zwinność 20:00 Łowca krokodyli: Kąpiel wśród aligatorów 21:00 Dziwaczne stworzenia: Krokodyl z Marsa 22:00 Policja dla zwierząt w Houston: Starcie ogierów 23:00 Policja dla zwierząt w Houston (13) 0:00 Zadziwiający świat przyrody: Sprytna obrona 0:30 Zadziwiający świat przyrody: Niesamowita zwinność 1:00 Planeta dzikich zwierząt: Niedźwiedź brunatny - król lasu 1:30 Planeta dzikich zwierząt: Delfin - rodzinne losy 2:00 Łowca krokodyli: Kąpiel wśród aligatorów 3:00 Dziwaczne stworzenia: Krokodyl z Marsa 4:00 Policja dla zwierząt w Houston: Starcie ogierów 5:00 Policja dla zwierząt w Houston (13) AXN 6:00 Poszukiwani 2 (9) 7:00 Szczury wodne (106) 8:00 Łowcy koszmarów 2 (10) 9:00 Wzór 2 (17) 10:00 Poszukiwani 2 (9) 11:00 Łowcy koszmarów 2 (11) 12:00 Szczury wodne (106) 13:00 Lost: Zagubieni 3 (22) 14:00 Wzór 2 (17) 15:00 Poszukiwani 2 (10) 16:00 Szczury wodne (107) 17:00 Misja: Epidemia (14) 18:00 Lost: Zagubieni 3 (23) 19:00 Wzór 2 (18) 20:05 Raport o zagrożeniach (4) 21:00 CSI: Kryminalne zagadki Miami 4 (12) 22:00 Misja: Epidemia (15) 23:00 Purpurowe rzeki 1:00 CSI: Kryminalne zagadki Miami 4 (13) 2:00 Raport o zagrożeniach (4) 2:59 Purpurowe rzeki BBC Entertainment 6:00 Allo, Allo (7) 6:30 Absolutnie fantastyczne (6) 7:00 Życie w Hollyoaks (7) 7:25 Londyn - scena klubowa 7:50 Dalziel i Pascoe (7) 8:45 Derren Brown 9:10 Prawdziwe przekręty (5) 9:35 Czarna Żmija (6) 10:05 Londyn - scena klubowa 10:35 Życie w Hollyoaks (7) 11:00 Doktor Who (6) 11:50 Dalziel i Pascoe (7) 12:45 Allo, Allo (7) 13:20 Allo, Allo (8) 13:50 Absolutnie fantastyczne (6) 14:25 Absolutnie fantastyczne (1) 15:00 Czarna Żmija (1) 15:35 Dalziel i Pascoe (8) 16:30 Londyn - scena klubowa 16:55 Życie w Hollyoaks (8) 17:20 Doktor Who (7) 18:10 Prawdziwe przekręty (6) 18:40 Derren Brown 19:10 Derren Brown 19:40 Biuro (1) 20:20 Biuro (2) 21:00 Życie na Marsie (1) 22:00 Życie na Marsie (2) 23:00 Biuro (1) 23:40 Biuro (2) 0:20 Czarna Żmija (6) 0:50 Życie na Marsie (1) 1:40 Życie na Marsie (2) 2:30 Absolutnie fantastyczne (6) 3:00 Absolutnie fantastyczne (1) 3:30 Życie na Marsie (1) 4:20 Życie na Marsie (2) 5:10 Doktor Who (7) BBC Lifestyle 6:00 Mistrz kuchni - wielki konkurs 6:30 Forsa na strychu (10) 6:55 Forsa na strychu (15) 7:20 Mistrz kuchni - wielki konkurs 7:55 Francuska odyseja Ricka Steina (8) 8:20 Francuska odyseja Ricka Steina (9) 8:50 Domy - ekstremalne metamorfozy (8) 9:45 Tydzień bombowych strojów (8) 10:10 10 lat mniej (1) 10:35 Forsa na strychu (10) 11:00 Forsa na strychu (15) 11:25 Francuska odyseja Ricka Steina (8) 11:50 Francuska odyseja Ricka Steina (9) 12:20 Domy - ekstremalne metamorfozy (9) 13:10 Tydzień bombowych strojów (8) 13:35 10 lat mniej (1) 14:05 Francuska odyseja Ricka Steina (8) 14:30 Francuska odyseja Ricka Steina (9) 15:00 Domy - ekstremalne metamorfozy (8) 15:50 Forsa na strychu (10) 16:15 Forsa na strychu (15) 16:40 Mistrz kuchni - wielki konkurs 17:10 Gino D'Campo - powrót do Meksyku (2) 17:35 Gino D'Campo - powrót do Meksyku (3) 18:00 Ale dom! (8) 19:00 Jak znaleźć męża (8) 20:00 Gino D'Campo - powrót do Meksyku (2) 20:30 Gino D'Campo - powrót do Meksyku (3) 21:00 Ale dom! (8) 22:00 Jak znaleźć męża (8) 23:00 Forsa na strychu (10) 23:30 Forsa na strychu (15) 0:00 Mistrz kuchni - wielki konkurs 0:35 Gino D'Campo - powrót do Meksyku (2) 1:00 Gino D'Campo - powrót do Meksyku (3) 1:30 Ale dom! (8) 2:20 Jak znaleźć męża (8) 3:15 Forsa na strychu (10) 3:40 Forsa na strychu (15) 4:05 Mistrz kuchni - wielki konkurs 4:40 Forsa na strychu (10) 5:05 Jak znaleźć męża (8) Canal + 7:05 Minisport+ 7:15 Łapu-capu 7:20 Nie przegap 7:30 Simpsonowie 6 (24) 8:00 Artur i Minimki 9:50 Ostatni po Bogu 11:30 Łapu-capu extra 12:15 Eragon 14:05 Siła spokoju 16:10 Cztery poziomo: Zaciek (7/12) 16:45 Rodzina Leśniewskich 18:25 Wymyślona przyjaciółka 20:00 Łapu-capu 20:10 Simpsonowie 6 (2) 20:35 Nie przegap 20:45 Łapu-capu 20:50 Minisport+ 21:00 Premiera: Maroon 5 22:15 Premiera: Ergo Proxy (7) 22:45 Premiera. SuperDeser: Kogoś brakowało 23:20 Diabeł ubiera się u Prady 1:15 Reinkarnacja 2:50 Plac Zbawiciela Canal + Film 8:30 Boże Narodzenie 10:25 Deser: Teraz moja kolej 10:35 Aeon Flux 12:10 Simpsonowie 6 (24) 12:35 Minisport+ 12:45 Łapu-capu 12:50 Nie przegap 13:00 Deszczowy lipiec 14:30 Początki życia 15:10 Holiday 17:25 Mission: Impossible 3 19:30 Gwiazdy i gwiazdorzy (22) 20:00 Nagrody Darwina 21:35 Kult 23:15 Maroon 5 0:20 Idlewild 2:20 Siedem mieczy 4:50 Stan wewnętrzny Canal + Sport 7:00 Życie w realu światów wirtualnych 8:00 Piłka nożna: Liga włoska 10:00 Piłka nożna: Liga francuska 12:00 Piłka nożna: Gol+Gol 13:00 Piłka nożna: Liga angielska 15:00 Piłka nożna: Liga angielska 17:00 Piłka nożna: Premiership 17:30 Piłka nożna: Primera Division 18:00 Nie przegap 18:10 Koszykówka: Euroliga mężczyzn 20:10 Remes Cup 2008 20:25 Koszykówka: Euroliga mężczyzn 22:25 Piłka nożna: Liga francuska 0:25 Piłka nożna: Premiership 0:55 Piłka nożna: Primera Division 1:25 Czas, który pozostał 2:45 Pytając o miłość 4:45 Deser: Jak to w przyrodzie 5:00 Kraina obfitości Cartoon Network 6:00 Zwariowane melodie 6:35 Laboratorium Dextera 7:00 Dom dla zmyślonych przyjaciół pani Foster 7:25 Ben 10 7:50 Robotboy 8:15 Ed, Edd i Eddy 8:40 Kryptonim: Klan na drzewie 9:05 Bliźniaki Cramp 9:30 Dom dla zmyślonych przyjaciół pani Foster 10:00 Baranek Shaun 10:15 Bernard 10:30 Ufolągi 10:55 Tom i Jerry 11:20 Scooby-Doo 11:45 Kryptonim: Klan na drzewie 12:10 Atomówki 12:35 Laboratorium Dextera 13:00 Harcerz Lazlo 13:25 Johnny Bravo 13:50 Ed, Edd i Eddy 14:15 Bliźniaki Cramp 14:40 Atomówki 15:05 Wiewiórek 15:30 Dom dla zmyślonych przyjaciół pani Foster 15:55 Bernard 16:00 Fantastyczna czwórka 16:25 Johnny Test 16:50 Klasa 3000 17:15 Szpiegowska rodzinka 17:40 Mój partner z sali gimnastycznej jest małpą 18:00 Ben 10 18:30 Duel Masters 19:00 Samuraj Jack 19:30 Xiaolin - pojedynek mistrzów 20:00 Młodzi Tytani 20:40 Jam Łasica 21:05 Krowa i kurczak 21:30 Mroczne przygody Billy'ego i Mandy 21:55 Zło w potrawce 22:20 Kryptonim: Klan na drzewie 22:45 Johnny Bravo 23:10 Atomówki 23:35 Laboratorium Dextera 0:00 Johnny Bravo 0:50 Krowa i kurczak 1:40 Laboratorium Dextera 2:30 Jam Łasica 3:00 Krowa i kurczak 3:25 Mroczne przygody Billy'ego i Mandy 3:50 Zło w potrawce 4:05 Kryptonim: Klan na drzewie 4:20 Johnny Bravo 4:45 Atomówki 5:10 Laboratorium Dextera 5:35 Ed, Edd i Eddy Cinemax 6:00 Między Wschodem i Zachodem 7:35 Kogo cieszy słońce 9:10 Nocna afera 10:50 Pamiętasz mnie? 12:10 Fatalna broń 13:40 Niewykorzystany dar 15:05 Suita kalifornijska 16:45 Między Wschodem i Zachodem 18:20 Kogo cieszy słońce 20:00 Ekrany świata. Premiera: Pedersen, nauczyciel z gimnazjum 22:00 Eden 23:45 Wiatr w oczy 1:15 Czarna komedia 3:00 Łącze pożądania 4:20 Wampir w Brooklynie Zone Club 6:00 A wszystko dlatego, że Cię kocham (1) 6:30 Bazar (10) 7:00 Ćwiczenia na Karaibach (46) 7:30 Szkoła jogi (62) 8:00 Kuchnia na co dzień (48) 8:30 Sobota w kuchni: Mike Robinson i Mitch Tonks (73) 9:00 Druga szansa (16) 10:00 Porządek musi być (17) 10:30 A wszystko dlatego, że Cię kocham (1) 11:00 Poradnik Tanyi Byron (9) 12:00 Druga szansa (17) 13:00 Kuchnia na co dzień (48) 13:30 Zakupoholicy (6) 14:30 Bazar (10) 15:00 Ćwiczenia na Karaibach (46) 15:30 Szkoła jogi (62) 16:00 Kuchnia na co dzień (48) 16:30 Panna młoda - księżniczka czy potwór (5) 17:30 10 lat mniej (17) 18:00 Porządek musi być (17) 18:30 A wszystko dlatego, że Cię kocham (1) 19:00 Druga szansa (17) 20:00 Poradnik Tanyi Byron (9) 21:00 Zakupoholicy (6) 22:00 Potyczki Jerry'ego Springera (60) 23:00 Potyczki Jerry'ego Springera (23) 0:00 Porozmawiajmy o seksie (69) 1:00 Potyczki Jerry'ego Springera (60) 2:00 Potyczki Jerry'ego Springera (23) 3:00 Porozmawiajmy o seksie (69) 4:00 A wszystko dlatego, że Cię kocham (1) 4:30 Bazar (10) 5:00 Kuchnia na co dzień (48) 5:30 Sobota w kuchni: Mike Robinson i Mitch Tonks (73) Discovery Channel 6:00 Pierwsza dziesiątka: Śmigłowce 7:00 Brainiac (10) 8:00 Everest: Przekraczając granice: W strefie śmierci 9:00 Producenci motocykli: Trevelen kontra Scott Long 10:00 Broń przyszłości: Walka wręcz 11:00 Tajemnice tragedii: Kopalnie 12:00 Pierwsza dziesiątka: Śmigłowce 13:00 Brainiac (10) 14:00 Everest: Przekraczając granice: W strefie śmierci 15:00 Jak to jest zrobione? (28) 15:30 Jak to jest zrobione? (2) 16:00 Chop Shop - warsztat w Londynie: Samochód dla angielskiego dżentelmena 17:00 Producenci motocykli: Craig Whitford i Mike Long 18:00 Amerykański hot-rod: Mustang '65 (3) 19:00 Prawda czy fałsz - pogromcy mitów: Kamery policyjne 20:00 Jak to jest zrobione? (29) 20:30 Jak to jest zrobione? (3) 21:00 Tropem mordercy: Bracia Menendez 22:00 Brudna robota: Ludwisarz (37) 23:00 Misja nie-zbędna (4) 0:00 Dziesięć sposobów: Zdjęcie prastarej klątwy 1:00 Z akt FBI: Morderstwo w kawiarni 2:00 Doktor G - lekarz sądowy: Po żałobie 3:00 Producenci motocykli: Roland Sands kontra Jesse Rooke 4:00 Broń przyszłości: Akcja bezpośrednia 5:00 Tajemnice tragedii: Pożary na drogach Discovery Science 6:00 Spojrzenie w przyszłość (5) 7:00 Jak to jest zrobione? (50) 7:30 Jak to jest zrobione? (35) 8:00 Budynki, mosty i tunele: Mosty 9:00 Samoloty, które nigdy nie latały: Ekspresem do Nowego Jorku - Boeing SST 10:00 Superstatki: Kilo Moana 11:00 Jeden krok dalej (6) 11:30 Jeden krok dalej (7) 12:00 Spojrzenie w przyszłość (5) 13:00 Jak to jest zrobione? (50) 13:30 Jak to jest zrobione? (35) 14:00 Budynki, mosty i tunele: Mosty 15:00 Samoloty, które nigdy nie latały: Ekspresem do Nowego Jorku - Boeing SST 16:00 Superstatki: Kilo Moana 17:00 Jeden krok dalej (6) 17:30 Jeden krok dalej (7) 18:00 Spojrzenie w przyszłość (7) 19:00 Jak to jest zrobione? (51) 19:30 Jak to jest zrobione? (36) 20:00 Skały na Marsie: Misji ciąg dalszy 21:00 95 światów 22:00 Powrót na Hubble'a 23:00 Jeden krok dalej (8) 23:30 Jeden krok dalej (9) 0:00 Spojrzenie w przyszłość (7) 1:00 Jak to jest zrobione? (51) 1:30 Jak to jest zrobione? (36) 2:00 Skały na Marsie: Misji ciąg dalszy 3:00 95 światów 3:50 Powrót na Hubble'a 4:40 Szaleństwo zdalnie kierowane (4) 5:10 Jeden krok dalej (8) 5:35 Jeden krok dalej (9) Discovery Civilisation 6:00 Blitzkrieg: Upadek Francji 7:00 Metropolia: Ateny 8:00 Śmierć z ręki Klanu 9:00 Faraon Słońca 10:00 Sekrety Wielkiego Muru 11:00 Śmierć z ręki Klanu 12:00 Blitzkrieg: Upadek Francji 13:00 Metropolia: Ateny 14:00 Śmierć z ręki Klanu 15:00 Faraon Słońca 16:00 Sekrety Wielkiego Muru 17:00 Śmierć z ręki Klanu 18:00 Blitzkrieg: Upadek Francji 19:00 Metropolia: Ateny 20:00 Śmierć z ręki Klanu 21:00 Faraon Słońca 22:00 Sekrety Wielkiego Muru 23:00 Śmierć z ręki Klanu 0:00 Blitzkrieg: Upadek Francji 1:00 Metropolia: Ateny 2:00 Śmierć z ręki Klanu 3:00 Faraon Słońca 3:55 Sekrety Wielkiego Muru 4:45 Śmierć z ręki Klanu 5:35 Wielkie akcje dywersyjne II wojny światowej: Komandosi w kajakach Disney Channel 6:00 Klub przyjaciół Myszki Miki 6:25 Moi przyjaciele - Tygrys i Kubuś 6:50 JoJo z cyrku 7:00 Nowa szkoła króla 7:15 Hannah Montana 7:40 Gdy zadzwoni dzwonek 7:45 Kim Kolwiek 8:10 Byle do przerwy 8:35 Klasyka Disneya 8:40 Klasyka Disneya 8:50 Klasyka Disneya 9:00 Moi przyjaciele - Tygrys i Kubuś 9:25 Klub przyjaciół Myszki Miki 9:45 Mali Einsteini 10:10 JoJo z cyrku 10:35 Stanley 11:00 Cafe Myszka 11:25 Goofy i inni 11:45 Kacza paczka 12:10 Legenda Tarzana 12:35 Lilo i Stitch 12:55 Amerykański smok Jake Long 13:20 Fillmore na tropie 13:40 Byle do przerwy 14:05 Kim Kolwiek 14:30 Brenda i pan Whiskers 14:55 Przygody Timmy'ego 15:15 Nowa szkoła króla 15:35 Amerykański smok Jake Long 16:00 Kim Kolwiek 16:25 Hannah Montana 16:50 Wymiennicy 17:10 Brenda i pan Whiskers 17:35 Amerykański smok Jake Long 18:00 Hannah Montana 18:25 Nie ma to jak hotel 18:45 Nowa szkoła króla 19:00 Brenda i pan Whiskers 19:25 Przygody Timmy'ego 19:50 Cory w Białym Domu 20:10 Nie ma to jak hotel 20:35 Nie ma to jak hotel 21:00 Filip z przyszłości 21:25 Świat Raven 21:50 Klasyka Disneya Jetix 6:00 Jerry i paczka 6:20 Jerry i paczka 6:45 H2O - wystarczy kropla wody 7:05 Iggy Arbuckle 7:30 Iggy Arbuckle 7:50 Wojownicze żółwie ninja 8:15 MegaMan NT Warrior 8:35 MegaMan NT Warrior 9:00 Power Rangers Mystic Force 9:25 Yin Yang Yo! 9:50 Yin Yang Yo! 10:15 W.I.T.C.H. 10:40 Team Galaxy 11:05 Ach, ten Andy! 11:30 Ach, ten Andy! 11:55 Yin Yang Yo! 12:20 Yin Yang Yo! 12:45 Odlotowe agentki 13:10 Odlotowe agentki 13:35 H2O - wystarczy kropla wody 14:00 H2O - wystarczy kropla wody 14:20 Iggy Arbuckle 14:45 Iggy Arbuckle 15:05 Yin Yang Yo! 15:30 W.I.T.C.H. 15:55 Team Galaxy 16:20 Odlotowe agentki 16:45 Odlotowe agentki 17:10 Power Rangers Mystic Force 17:35 H2O - wystarczy kropla wody 18:00 H2O - wystarczy kropla wody 18:25 Iggy Arbuckle 18:50 Planeta skeczu 19:00 Naruto 19:25 Naruto 19:50 Naruto 20:15 H2O - wystarczy kropla wody 20:40 H2O - wystarczy kropla wody 21:00 MegaMan NT Warrior 21:25 MegaMan NT Warrior 21:45 Galactik Football 22:10 Galactik Football 22:30 Wojownicze żółwie ninja 22:55 Naruto 23:15 Naruto 23:40 Naruto 0:00 Zakończenie programu Eurosport 6:00 Tenis ziemny: Turniej Australian Open w Melbourne 7:15 Tenis ziemny: Turniej Australian Open w Melbourne 9:30 Tenis ziemny: Turniej Australian Open w Melbourne 13:00 Łyżwiarstwo figurowe: Mistrzostwa Europy w Zagrzebiu 17:30 Eurogole Flash: Puchar Narodów Afryki 17:45 Piłka nożna: Puchar Narodów Afryki 18:00 Piłka nożna: Puchar Narodów Afryki 20:00 Piłka nożna: Puchar Narodów Afryki 20:30 Piłka nożna: Puchar Narodów Afryki 22:30 Piłka nożna: Puchar Narodów Afryki 23:30 Łyżwiarstwo figurowe: Mistrzostwa Europy w Zagrzebiu 1:30 Zakończenie programu Eurosport 2 7:30 Wiadomości poranne 10:00 Koszykówka mężczyzn: Puchar ULEB 11:00 Piłka nożna: Puchar Narodów Afryki 12:00 Wiadomości Eurosportu 14:00 Piłka nożna: Puchar Narodów Afryki 15:00 Piłka nożna: Puchar Narodów Afryki 16:00 Koszykówka mężczyzn: Puchar ULEB 17:00 Koszykówka mężczyzn: Puchar ULEB 18:00 Siatkówka kobiet: Liga Mistrzyń 20:00 Wiadomości wieczorne 20:15 Siatkówka mężczyzn: Liga Mistrzów 22:15 Wrestling: Zawody New Japan League 23:00 Wiadomości wieczorne 23:15 YOZ - Youth Only Zone 23:45 Wiadomości Eurosportu HBO 6:00 Randka na przerwie 7:40 Kłopotliwy geniusz 8:35 Dick i Jane: Niezły ubaw 10:10 Dom nad jeziorem 11:50 Elsa i Fred 13:40 Moja przyjaciółka gwiazdka 15:10 Wróć na scenę 17:00 Nie trzeba wiele 18:30 Elvis 20:10 Amatorski projekt 21:45 W ciszy 23:20 Obóz Jezusa 0:45 Amatorski projekt 2:20 Miejska dżungla 4:10 W ciszy HBO 2 6:00 Prosto z zoo do Indii 7:35 Wyznania panny młodej 9:05 Gorsza siostra 11:15 Beyoncé B-Day Tour 12:10 Wykiwać klawisza 14:00 Raj odzyskany 15:50 Z ust do ust 17:25 Kobieta w błękitnej wodzie 19:10 Tylko ty 21:00 Shooting Dogs 22:55 Niedokończone życie 0:40 Summer G 2:15 Shooting Dogs 4:10 Niedokończone życie HBO Comedy 10:00 Kalamazoo? 11:45 Zatańczyć z Anną 13:40 Czy dzieci pozwolą 15:15 Kalamazoo? 17:00 Zatańczyć z Anną 18:55 Czy dzieci pozwolą 20:30 Wspólne zdjęcie 22:00 Uwolnić słonia 23:25 Na stojaka! (200) 0:05 L.A. blues 1:40 Chłopiec na posyłki 3:20 Zakończenie programu Kino Polska 5:30 Seans. Kamera na reżysera - Wojciech Jerzy Has 5:35 Seans. Kamera na reżysera - Wojciech Jerzy Has: Wypowiedź: Grzegorz Kędzierski, Sławomir Kryński, Maria Kornatowska, Franciszek Pieczka, Sylvie Derdacki 5:55 Seans. Kamera na reżysera - Wojciech Jerzy Has: Rękopis znaleziony w Saragossie (1/2) 7:25 Seans. Kamera na reżysera - Wojciech Jerzy Has: Rękopis znaleziony w Saragossie (2-ost.) 9:10 Polska Kronika Filmowa: PRL bez cenzury - lata 50. 9:15 Polska Kronika Filmowa: PRL bez cenzury - lata 50.: PKF 4/53 9:35 Polska Kronika Filmowa: PRL bez cenzury - lata 50.: PKF 5/57 9:55 Seans. Czasy i obyczaje 10:00 Seans. Czasy i obyczaje: Skok 11:35 Seans. Kamera na reżysera - Kazimierz Kutz 11:40 Seans. Kamera na reżysera - Kazimierz Kutz: Wypowiedź: Kazimierz Kutz 11:55 Seans. Kamera na reżysera - Kazimierz Kutz: Krzyż Walecznych 13:25 Seans. Kamera na reżysera - Kazimierz Kutz: Wiosna 13:40 Seans. Czasy i obyczaje 13:45 Seans. Czasy i obyczaje: Zerwane cumy 15:15 Na ekranie i na planie (124) 15:30 Seans. Kamera na reżysera - Wojciech Jerzy Has 15:35 Seans. Kamera na reżysera - Wojciech Jerzy Has: Wypowiedź: Grzegorz Kędzierski, Sławomir Kryński, Maria Kornatowska, Franciszek Pieczka, Sylvie Derdacki 16:00 Seans. Kamera na reżysera - Wojciech Jerzy Has: Rękopis znaleziony w Saragossie (1/2) 17:35 Seans. Kamera na reżysera - Wojciech Jerzy Has: Rękopis znaleziony w Saragossie (2-ost.) 19:30 Polska Kronika Filmowa: PRL bez cenzury - lata 60. 19:35 Polska Kronika Filmowa: PRL bez cenzury - lata 60.: PKF 5A/60 19:50 Polska Kronika Filmowa: PRL bez cenzury - lata 60.: PKF 4A/69 20:05 Seans. Gwiazda na horyzoncie - Irena Laskowska 20:10 Seans. Gwiazda na horyzoncie - Irena Laskowska: Ostatni dzień lata 21:15 Seans. Kamera na reżysera - Kazimierz Kutz 21:20 Seans. Kamera na reżysera - Kazimierz Kutz: Wypowiedź: Kazimierz Kutz 21:30 Seans. Kamera na reżysera - Kazimierz Kutz: Krzyż Walecznych 22:50 Seans. Kamera na reżysera - Kazimierz Kutz: Wiosna 23:00 Polska Kronika Filmowa: PRL bez cenzury - lata 60. 23:05 Polska Kronika Filmowa: PRL bez cenzury - lata 60.: PKF 5A/60 23:20 Polska Kronika Filmowa: PRL bez cenzury - lata 60.: PKF 4A/69 23:35 KinOFFteka 23:40 KinOFFteka: Nie rób drugiemu, co tobie niemiłe 23:45 KinOFFteka: Łódka 0:00 KinOFFteka: Nie ma o czym milczeć 0:25 KinOFFteka: Życie 1.0 0:45 KinOFFteka: Tor 1:10 Młode kadry 1:15 Młode kadry 2:00 Seans. Czasy i obyczaje 2:05 Seans. Czasy i obyczaje: Zerwane cumy 3:25 Seans. Czasy i obyczaje: Odyseusz 3:50 Seans. Czasy i obyczaje: Ulica, o której trochę wiem 4:10 Zakończenie programu Mezzo 6:00 Sekwencje Jazz i Classic 10:00 Ogród Celibidache 10:50 Ogród Celibidache 11:45 Ogród Celibidache 12:35 Georges Enescu: I symfonia Es-dur 13:30 Sekwencje Jazz i Classic 17:00 Sergiusz Rachmaninow: II symfonia e-moll op. 27 18:00 Piotr Czajkowski: Koncert skrzypcowy D-dur op. 35 18:40 Igor Strawiński: 'Święto wiosny' 19:40 Leonarda Bernsteina wprowadzenie do Ludwiga van Beethovena 20:30 Wolfgang Amadeusz Mozart: 'La Clemenza de Tito' 23:00 Opera: Wolfgang Amadeusz Mozart: Serenada D-dur 'Finalmusik' KV 185 i Marsz na orkiestrę D-dur KV 189 0:00 Około północy: Wolność teraz! Abataon, Trio Courvoisier 1:00 Sekwencje Jazz 2:00 Około północy: Druga zwrotka 3:30 Sekwencje Jazz 4:00 Około północy: Happy Birthday Mr Shepp! 4:30 Około północy: Michael Brecker na Festiwalu Jazzowym w Antibes, 1990 5:00 Sekwencje Jazz MiniMini 6:00 Miś Uszatek (62) 6:10 Miś Uszatek (63) 6:20 Miś Uszatek (64) 6:30 Tabaluga 3 (3) 6:55 Tomek i przyjaciele (47) 7:05 Przygody Misia Paddingtona (14) 7:30 Witaj, Franklin (40) 7:55 Lisek Pablo (38) 8:00 Noddy (35) 8:10 Powiedz to z Noddym po francusku - nauka języka francuskiego dla dzieci 8:15 Krecik (18) 8:25 Świnka Peppa (35) 8:35 Magiczne przygody misia Ruperta (9) 8:50 Rumcajs (30) 9:00 Zdjęciaki 1 (22) 9:05 Mały pingwin Pik-Pok (3) 9:20 Niedźwiedź w dużym niebieskim domu (25) 9:45 Bracia koala (49) 10:00 Bawmy się, Sezamku (26) 10:25 Globtroter Grover (19) 10:30 Klaun Kiri (23) 10:35 Opowieści mamy Mirabelle (1) 11:00 Noddy (34) 11:10 Powiedz to z Noddym po francusku - nauka języka francuskiego dla dzieci 11:15 Krecik (17) 11:25 Świnka Peppa (34) 11:35 Magiczne przygody misia Ruperta (8) 11:50 Rumcajs (29) 12:00 Pippi (2) 12:30 Kacze opowieści (48) 12:55 Dziwne przygody Koziołka Matołka (23) 13:05 Fifi Niezapominajka (4) 13:20 Magiczne przygody misia Ruperta (8) 13:30 Szczenięce lata Clifforda (3) 14:00 Miś Uszatek (59) 14:10 Miś Uszatek (60) 14:20 Miś Uszatek (61) 14:30 Tabaluga 3 (2) 14:55 Tomek i przyjaciele (46) 15:05 Przygody Misia Paddingtona (13) 15:30 Witaj, Franklin (39) 15:55 Lisek Pablo (37) 16:00 Zdjęciaki 1 (21) 16:05 Mały pingwin Pik-Pok (2) 16:20 Niedźwiedź w dużym niebieskim domu (24) 16:45 Bracia koala (48) 17:00 Bawmy się, Sezamku (25) 17:25 Globtroter Grover (18) 17:30 Klaun Kiri (22) 17:35 Opowieści mamy Mirabelle (26) 18:00 Pippi (3) 18:30 Kacze opowieści (49) 18:55 Dziwne przygody Koziołka Matołka (24) 19:05 Fifi Niezapominajka (5) 19:20 Magiczne przygody misia Ruperta (9) 19:30 Szczenięce lata Clifforda (4) 20:00 Zakończenie programu MTV Polska 6:00 Alarm MTV 7:00 MTV kofeina 8:00 Music non-stop 9:00 True Life 12:00 Audiomix 14:00 MTV Maxxx Hits 15:00 MTV Dismissed 15:30 Pimp My Ride 16:00 Co ty na to, tato? 16:30 Exposed 17:00 Wanna Come In? 17:30 Penetratorzy 18:00 Supersłodkie 16. urodziny 18:30 MTV w domu u... 19:00 The Real World 19:30 Co ty na to, tato? 20:00 Pimp My Ride 20:30 Włatcy móch 21:00 Zakochaj się w Tili Tequili 21:30 MTV prezentuje 22:00 Synowie rzeźnika 22:30 Chcę mieć znaną twarz 23:00 MTV Player 23:30 MTV Live: Slipknot 0:00 Don't kill the music National Geographic Channel 6:00 I co wy na to? (5) 6:30 Zwariowana nauka (12) 7:00 Polowanie na małpy 8:00 Przechytrzyć śmierć: Pokazy rekinów 9:00 Wielkie konstrukcje: Świdry głębinowe 10:00 Wielkie konstrukcje: Największe platformy wiertnicze 11:00 Czysta nauka: Jaskiniowcy 12:00 Tuż przed tragedią: Eksplozja na Morzu Północnym 13:00 Przechytrzyć śmierć: Pokazy rekinów 14:00 Wielkie konstrukcje: Świdry głębinowe 15:00 Wielkie konstrukcje: Największe platformy wiertnicze 16:00 Hayden Turner - twarzą w twarz z naturą: Papugi ary 16:30 Zwierzęta z koszmarów: Pszczoły 17:00 Wierzyć, nie wierzyć?: Kod Leonarda da Vinci 18:00 I co wy na to? (1) 18:30 Zwariowana nauka (13) 19:00 Stado znad Zambezi 20:00 Tuż przed tragedią: Pentagon, 11 września 21:00 Wielkie konstrukcje: Koparki diamentów 22:00 Wielkie konstrukcje: Superłódź 23:00 Za kratkami: Więzienie o zaostrzonym rygorze 0:00 Wielkie konstrukcje: Koparki diamentów 1:00 Wielkie konstrukcje: Superłódź 2:00 Tuż przed tragedią: Pentagon, 11 września 3:00 Wielkie konstrukcje: Koparki diamentów 4:00 Wielkie konstrukcje: Superłódź 5:00 Za kratkami: Więzienie o zaostrzonym rygorze Planete 6:45 Racje i emocje: Obszary chronione - równowaga wspólnego istnienia (4/8) 7:20 Broń pancerna państw Osi 8:25 Reklamujemy reklamy: Uroda i higiena (36/40) 9:00 Reklamujemy reklamy: Amerykańskie marzenie (37/40) 9:30 Reklamujemy reklamy: Zdrowie (38/40) 10:05 Tajniki przyrody 4 (6/13) 10:40 Niedopowiedziana historia. Apollo 11 11:35 Reklamujemy reklamy: Sprzęt sportowy (39/40) 12:10 Reklamujemy reklamy: Internet (40-ost.) 12:45 Urlopowe przygody pana Havla 14:10 Tajniki przyrody 4 (11/13) 14:45 Ostatni nomadzi 16:15 Ten cudowny dzień: Boże Narodzenie w Libanie (1/13) 16:50 Reklamujemy reklamy: Proste pomysły (28/40) 17:25 Luksusowe profesje 18:30 Uwodzicielska orchidea 19:45 Premiera. Współczesny świat: Afrykańskie pomysły: Ku świetlanej przyszłości (13-ost.) 20:15 Premiera. Przyroda i podróże: Afryka jak na dłoni: Śmierć w ziemskim raju (6/13) 20:45 Premiera. Społeczeństwo: Nauru, ginąca wyspa 21:45 Premiera. Społeczeństwo: Tuvalu. Nim wszystko pochłoną fale... 22:50 Historie skandaliczne: Milczące kłamstwo (5/6) 23:45 Serce do wymiany 0:45 Hitler i Mussolini. Szorstka przyjaźń (1/2) 1:40 Reklamujemy reklamy: Samotność w tłumie (23/40) 2:15 Tajniki przyrody 4 (1/13) 2:45 Reklamujemy reklamy: Dziesięcioro przykazań (18/40) Polsat 2 6:00 Wydarzenia 6:30 Graczykowie, czyli Buła i spóła: Skarb (80) 7:00 Gra w ciemno 7:45 Pierwsza miłość (617) 8:30 Samo życie (990) 9:00 Ja tylko pytam 10:00 Awantura o kasę 11:00 Gra w ciemno 12:00 Interwencja 12:30 Drogówka 13:00 Daleko od noszy: Upiorny duch Kidlera (50) 13:30 Świat według Kiepskich: Kamienny krąg (80) 14:00 Ja tylko pytam 15:00 Tango z aniołem: Nie powinno tak być (17) 16:00 Pensjonat Pod Różą: Seks i misja (1) 17:00 Drogówka 17:30 Wydarzenia 18:00 Gra w ciemno 19:00 Graczykowie, czyli Buła i spóła: Gabinet (81) 19:45 Interwencja 20:00 Wydarzenia 20:45 Pierwsza miłość (618) 21:30 Samo życie (991) 22:00 Fala zbrodni: Sumienie wilków (82) 23:00 Świat według Kiepskich: Tajemnicza historia (81) 23:30 Rodzina zastępcza: Kuzynka spod Włodawy (82) 0:00 Daleko od noszy: Anielska dobroć (51) 0:30 Wydarzenia 1:00 Drogówka 1:25 Samo życie (991) 1:50 Graczykowie, czyli Buła i spóła: Gabinet (81) 2:15 Interwencja 2:30 Wydarzenia 2:55 Pierwsza miłość (618) 3:30 Świat według Kiepskich: Tajemnicza historia (81) 4:00 Daleko od noszy: Anielska dobroć (51) 4:30 Czułe dranie 4:55 Nieczułe dranie 5:15 Fala zbrodni: Sumienie wilków (82) Polsat Sport 7:00 Piłka nożna: Liga angielska 9:10 Piłka ręczna mężczyzn: Mistrzostwa Europy 11:20 Piłka nożna: Liga angielska 13:30 FIFA Futbol Mundial 14:10 Piłka nożna: Liga belgijska 16:10 Piłka ręczna mężczyzn: Mistrzostwa Europy 18:10 Piłka ręczna mężczyzn: Mistrzostwa Europy 20:30 Siatkówka kobiet: Liga Mistrzyń 22:30 Siatkówka mężczyzn: Liga Mistrzów 0:40 K.O. TV Classics 1:30 Zakończenie programu Polsat Sport Extra 7:00 Piłka nożna: Liga grecka 9:00 A1 Grand Prix: Wyścig w Nowej Zelandii 11:00 Cafe Futbol 12:30 Piłka nożna: Liga hiszpańska 13:00 Piłka nożna: Liga angielska 14:55 Piłka nożna: Puchar Włoch 17:00 Trans World Sport 18:10 Siatkówka mężczyzn: Liga Mistrzów 20:00 FIFA Futbol Mundial 20:30 Clip 20:50 Piłka nożna: Puchar Włoch 23:00 Piłka ręczna mężczyzn: Mistrzostwa Europy 1:00 Zakończenie programu TCM 6:35 Spotkajmy się w Las Vegas 8:25 Ivanhoe 10:10 Szklany pantofelek 11:45 Pasek 13:10 Wielki sen 15:00 Kryptonim "Szmaragd" 16:35 Gigi 18:30 Bracia Marx na Dzikim Zachodzie 19:50 Dziewczyna z Missouri 21:00 Pole 22:50 Zagadka nieśmiertelności 0:25 Jądro ciemności 2:10 Historia Warner Brothers: 75 lat zdobywców Oscarów 3:00 Zagadka nieśmiertelności 4:35 Kosmiczni piraci Tele 5 6:30 Australijski patrol 6:55 Denver, ostatni dinozaur (49/51) 7:20 Stellina (66/160) 8:10 Prognoza pogody 8:15 Zew krwi (10/13) 9:05 Akademia fitnessu i kulturystyki 9:30 Buon Appetito! 10:05 Prognoza pogody 10:10 Telezakupy 12:55 Moja piękna grubaska (47/178) 13:50 Stellina (67/160) 14:40 Werdykt 15:10 Gorączka w mieście (17/48) 16:05 Zew krwi (11/13) 17:05 Moja piękna grubaska (48/178) 18:05 Lub czasopisma 18:20 Prognoza pogody 18:25 Australijski patrol 18:55 Gorączka w mieście (18/48) 19:55 Prognoza pogody 20:00 Podróż w mrok 21:55 Prognoza pogody 22:00 Sprawiedliwość na 18 kołach (16/22) 22:55 Lub czasopisma 23:10 Zachodni wiatr (41/52) 0:10 Najlepszy seks w życiu (3/4) 2:00 Rybia nocka ZigZap/Hyper 6:00 Histeria: Chiny (14) 6:25 Pinky i Mózg: Z punktu widzenia Pinkiego, wielki dyktator (56) 6:50 Ekstremalne kaczory: Bezpieczna planeta (30) 7:00 Freakazoid 2: Misja Freakazoida (3) 7:25 Friday Wear: Teleoknet (10) 7:30 Aparatka (31) 8:00 Klub Winx 3: Nieczysta gra (8) 8:30 Ruby Gloom: Bardzo ponura plotka (1) 8:55 Planeta rocka: The Chemical Brothers (27) 9:20 Kod Lyoko 3: Sabotaż (9) 9:45 Karol do kwadratu 2: Zgrzybiały staruch (19) 10:10 Krewni i znajomi królika 10:35 Histeria: To i owo o tyranach (15) 11:00 Pinky i Mózg: Pięć minut Pinkiego, uroki władzy absolutnej (57) 11:25 Ekstremalne kaczory: Zasłużona emerytura (31) 11:40 Freakazoid 2: Rzecz o miłości (4) 12:05 ZOOM 12:30 Na wysokiej fali (22) 12:55 Świat Raven: Straszne ciasto (32) 13:20 Dziewczyny i miłość: Zauroczenie (20) 13:35 Zoey 101: Wiosenna przerwa (2) 14:15 Degrassi - nowe pokolenie: Tajemnica (2) 14:45 Wielka płyta 15:10 Przymierzalnia: Friday Wear 3 (13) 15:13 Przymierzalnia 15:15 Przymierzalnia: Bratz 2 (12) 15:50 Przymierzalnia 15:55 Przymierzalnia: Gwiazda od zaraz 3 (6) 16:20 Przymierzalnia 16:25 Przymierzalnia: Naturalnie, Sadie (7) 16:50 Przymierzalnia 16:55 Przymierzalnia: Friday Wear 3 (14) 17:00 Świat Raven: Droga do Hollywood (33) 17:30 Kod Lyoko 3: Bezcielesność (10) 18:00 Karol do kwadratu 2: Moja kuzynka Karolina (20) 18:25 Na wysokiej fali (23) 18:50 Zoey 101: Witamy w Akademii Pacific Coast (1) 19:15 Zagubieni z lotu 29: O włos (25) 19:40 Dziewczyny i miłość: Czynnik ex (21) 20:05 Planeta rocka: Nick Cave (28) 20:25 Degrassi - nowe pokolenie: Wyznanie Spinera (75) 21:00 HYPER - PROGRAM POŚWIĘCONY GROM KOMPUTEROWYM: Colourcloud Palace (24) 21:30 Hot News 22:00 Duel of Titles 22:15 Review Territory 22:45 Making of: "Obcy" kontra "Predator" - selekcja naturalna 23:00 Game Play 23:15 Colourcloud Palace (23) 23:45 Fresh Air: Złoty kompas 0:15 Klipy 0:30 Hyper Classic 1:00 Zakończenie programu Discovery Travel & Living 6:00 Świat Boba: Las Vegas 6:25 Przygoda z golfem: Dubaj 6:50 Podróże na chybił trafił po USA (13) 7:15 Kiedy Cię nie było...: Luizjana - Marseilles Place 8:05 Anthony Bourdain - bez rezerwacji: Irlandia 9:00 Wielkie projekty: Hastings 9:55 Klub wędkarski Buena Vista (10) 10:20 Przygody w dżungli: Poranne wędkowanie 10:50 Lonely Planet: Wielkie miasta: Melbourne 11:45 Świat Boba: Las Vegas 12:10 Przygoda z golfem: Dubaj 12:40 Podróże na chybił trafił po USA (13) 13:05 Kiedy Cię nie było...: Luizjana - Marseilles Place 14:05 Anthony Bourdain - bez rezerwacji: Irlandia 15:00 Wielkie projekty: Hastings 15:55 Klub wędkarski Buena Vista (10) 16:20 Przygody w dżungli: Poranne wędkowanie 16:50 Lonely Planet: Wielkie miasta: Melbourne 17:45 Świat Boba: Las Vegas 18:10 Przygoda z golfem: Dubaj 18:40 Podróże na chybił trafił po USA (13) 19:05 Kiedy Cię nie było...: Luizjana - Marseilles Place 20:05 Anthony Bourdain - bez rezerwacji: Irlandia 21:00 Wielkie projekty: Edynburg 21:55 Anthony Bourdain - bez rezerwacji: Szanghaj 22:45 Lonely Planet: Wielkie miasta: Londyn 23:35 Świat Boba: Benidorm 0:00 Przygoda z golfem: Szkocja 0:30 Podróże na chybił trafił po USA (14) 1:00 Kiedy Cię nie było...: Luizjana - Loveland Street 2:00 Anthony Bourdain - bez rezerwacji: Ghana 3:00 Petra Nemcova o życiu modelki: Zachowanie 4:00 Lonely Planet: Wielkie miasta: Kapsztad 5:00 Wielkie łowienie, czyli zarzuć wędkę: Kanada - łosoś 5:30 Przygody w dżungli: Koniec trasy TV Puls 6:00 Wdowa w bieli (152) 7:00 Hacjenda la Tormenta (58) 8:00 Po prostu miłość (58) 9:00 Puls kultury 9:30 Telezakupy 10:00 Octava dies 10:30 Audiencja generalna 12:00 Władca zwierząt (10/22) 13:00 Mały 15:00 Wdowa w bieli (153) 16:00 Hacjenda la Tormenta (59) 17:00 Po prostu miłość (59) 18:00 Wszyscy kochają Raymonda (125) 18:30 Wszyscy kochają Raymonda (126) 19:00 Tylko Ty 19:30 Puls raport 19:50 Pogoda 19:55 Sport 20:00 Czy jesteś mądrzejszy od 5-klasisty? 21:00 Zabójcze umysły (12) 22:00 Puls raport 22:25 Pogoda 22:30 Sport 22:35 Tylko Ty 23:05 Wszyscy kochają Raymonda (125) 23:35 Niegrzeczni faceci (13/42) 0:05 Mały 2:00 Puls raport 2:30 Puls kultury 3:00 Światowe rekordy Guinnessa 3:30 Puls tygodnia 4:30 Puls kultury 5:00 Wolność Słowa 5:30 Puls kultury TVN 24 5:30 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 5:45 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 6:00 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 6:15 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 6:30 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 6:45 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 7:00 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 7:15 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 7:30 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 7:45 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 8:00 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 8:15 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 8:30 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 8:45 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 9:00 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 9:15 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 9:30 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 9:45 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 10:00 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 10:15 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 10:30 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 10:45 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 11:00 Serwis informacyjny, Serwis sportowy, Prognoza pogody 11:30 Serwis informacyjny, Serwis sportowy, Prognoza pogody 12:00 Serwis informacyjny, Serwis sportowy, Prognoza pogody 12:30 Serwis informacyjny, Serwis sportowy, Prognoza pogody 13:00 Serwis informacyjny, Serwis sportowy, Prognoza pogody 13:30 Serwis informacyjny, Serwis sportowy, Prognoza pogody 14:00 Serwis informacyjny, Serwis sportowy, Prognoza pogody 14:30 Serwis informacyjny, Serwis sportowy, Prognoza pogody 15:00 Serwis informacyjny, Serwis sportowy, Prognoza pogody 15:30 Serwis informacyjny, Serwis sportowy, Prognoza pogody 16:00 Serwis informacyjny, Serwis sportowy, Prognoza pogody 16:30 Serwis informacyjny, Serwis sportowy, Prognoza pogody 16:50 Bilans dnia 17:10 Prosto z Polski 17:30 Magazyn 24 godziny 18:30 Skaner polityczny 19:00 Fakty, ludzie, pieniądze 20:00 Kropka nad i 20:20 Polska i świat 21:00 Magazyn 24 godziny 22:00 Szkło kontaktowe 23:00 Dzień po dniu 23:45 Bilans dnia 0:00 Skrót informacji 0:02 Kropka nad i 0:25 Serwis sportowy 0:30 Skrót informacji 0:32 Supermeteo 0:40 Progr@m 1:00 Dzień po dniu 1:40 Bilans dnia 1:55 Serwis sportowy 2:00 Magazyn 24 godziny 2:50 Supermeteo 3:00 Szkło kontaktowe 3:50 Serwis sportowy 4:00 Progr@m 4:20 Supermeteo 4:30 Magazyn 24 godziny 5:20 Supermeteo TVN 7 5:55 Maraton uśmiechu 6:25 Telesklep 7:25 Mamy Cię!: Anna Seniuk, Grażyna Wolszczak, Tomasz Stockinger 8:40 Gorzka zemsta (153) 9:35 Ostry dyżur (6) 10:35 Wyścig po kasę 11:30 Telesklep 12:50 Kobra - oddział specjalny (17) 13:55 Gorzka zemsta (154) 14:50 Mamy Cię!: Dominika Ostałowska, Agnieszka Chylińska, Michał Wiśniewski 16:10 Przyjaciele (5) 16:40 Dwóch i pół (15) 17:10 Ostry dyżur (7) 18:05 Kobra - oddział specjalny (18-ost.) 19:05 Przyjaciele (6) 19:35 Dwóch i pół (16) 20:05 Pokochaj moje córki 22:25 Picasso - twórca i niszczyciel 0:55 Przymierze z bronią 2:45 Zakończenie programu TVN Style 6:00 Telezakupy 7:45 Mamo, to ja - the best of 8:15 Damą być 2 (1/5) 9:10 Magiel towarzyski 9:50 Przeglądarka 10:00 Trinny i Susannah rozbierają Wielką Brytanię 10:55 Kamienie szlachetne 11:00 Piekielna kuchnia Gordona Ramsaya 11:50 O tym się mówi 12:00 Jak dobrze wyglądać nago 12:30 Martha Stewart Living - ogród 12:55 Co za tydzień 13:15 Telezakupy 13:30 Nigella rozmawia 14:00 Perfekcyjna pani domu 15:05 Salon piękności - the best of 15:35 Przeglądarka 15:45 Magiel towarzyski 16:25 Kamienie szlachetne 16:30 Trinny i Susannah rozbierają Wielką Brytanię 17:30 Damą być 2 (1/5) 18:30 Nigella ucztuje 19:00 Te koszmarne nastolatki, wyprowadzam się! 20:00 66 niezapomnianych chwil telewizji 20:30 W roli głównej: Irena Eris 21:00 Zaklinacze wnętrz 21:30 Lekcja stylu 2 22:00 Salon piękności - the best of 22:30 Miasto kobiet 23:30 Piekielna kuchnia Gordona Ramsaya 0:20 Zaklinacze wnętrz 0:50 Co za tydzień 1:10 Kamienie szlachetne 1:15 Telezakupy 2:15 Za drzwiami Actors Studio: Charlize Theron 3:05 Poznaj moich rodziców 3:30 Tessa w domu 3:55 Notes kulinarny 4:20 Ona, czyli ja 4:45 Zakończenie programu TVN Turbo 6:00 Operacja Tuning 6:30 Telezakupy 8:00 Automaniak Max 9:00 Zakup kontrolowany 4 10:00 Wędkarstwo - męskie hobby 10:30 Test 300 11:00 Na każdą kieszeń 11:30 Garaż dwóch takich 12:00 Telezakupy 12:30 Onboard 13:00 Kuchnia boksu 13:30 Na osi 14:00 Jazda polska 14:30 Automaniak Max 15:30 Na osi 16:00 Na każdą kieszeń 16:30 Operacja Tuning 17:00 Wypadek - przypadek 17:30 Raport 17:45 28 sekund 18:15 USA S.W.A.T. 18:45 Auto Mundial 19:15 Jazda polska 19:45 Raport 20:00 Turbo kamera 20:30 Powietrzny patrol 21:00 Raport 21:15 Kuchnia boksu 21:45 Uwaga! Pirat! 22:15 Top Gear 23:15 Raport 23:30 Wędkarstwo - męskie hobby 0:00 Turbo Erotyk 2:00 Jazda polska 2:30 Auto Mundial 3:00 Wypadek - przypadek 3:30 Na każdą kieszeń 4:00 Test 300 4:30 Operacja Tuning 5:00 Zakończenie programu TVP Info 6:00 Poranek TVP Info 7:45 Program lokalny 8:00 Serwis info flesz 8:01 Gość poranka 8:15 Serwis info flesz 8:17 Przegląd prasy 8:21 Serwis ekonomiczny 8:24 Pogoda 8:30 Serwis info 8:35 Korespondent TVP o poranku 8:41 Przegląd prasy 8:45 Program lokalny 9:00 Transmisja obrad Sejmu RP 9:30 Serwis info 9:35 Transmisja obrad Sejmu RP 10:30 Serwis info 10:35 Transmisja obrad Sejmu RP 11:30 Serwis info 11:35 Transmisja obrad Sejmu RP 12:30 Serwis info 12:35 Transmisja obrad Sejmu RP 13:30 Serwis info 13:35 Transmisja obrad Sejmu RP 14:30 Serwis info 14:35 Transmisja obrad Sejmu RP 15:30 Serwis info 15:35 Transmisja obrad Sejmu RP 16:00 Serwis sportowy 16:06 Serwis ekonomiczny 16:11 Rozmowa dnia 16:25 Nasza telewizja: Andrzej Meleszka 16:30 Serwis info 16:42 Pogoda 16:45 Program lokalny 17:15 Plus minus 17:30 Serwis info 17:55 Pogoda 18:00 Program lokalny 20:01 Minęła 20 20:30 Serwis info 20:35 Minęła 20 20:59 Pogoda 21:05 Telekurier - bliżej ciebie 21:30 Serwis info 21:43 Pogoda 21:45 Program lokalny 22:16 Ekonomia i rynek. Magazyn TVP Info i "Rzeczpospolitej" 22:30 Serwis info 22:55 Pogoda 22:59 Nasza telewizja: Janina Ochojska 23:03 Sportowy wieczór 23:30 Serwis info 23:56 Pogoda 23:57 Nasza telewizja: Anna Dymna 0:02 Ostatnia wyprawa admirała Franklina 0:50 Minęła 20 1:14 Minęła 20 1:33 Serwis info 1:58 Pogoda 1:59 Ekonomia i rynek. Magazyn TVP Info i "Rzeczpospolitej" 2:10 Zakończenie programu TVP Kultura 9:00 Przewodnik 9:05 Studio Kultura - informacje 9:10 Droga Hitlera do władzy 11:40 Klasyka filmowego dokumentu: Nienormalni 13:00 Forma i przestrzeń 13:30 Muzyczna encyklopedia: Sztuka fortepianu (1/2) 14:25 "Bruhaha" - Lech Janerka 14:55 Przewodnik 15:00 Mamma Roma 16:45 Kino krótkich filmów: Na wyjeździe 17:00 Przewodnik 17:05 Al Jarreau 18:05 Kino krótkich filmów: Kobiety pracujące 18:15 Studio Kultura - informacje 18:35 Studio Kultura - rozmowy: Jens Grarupp 19:00 Polski film dokumentalny: Widowisko 19:25 Polski film dokumentalny: Sokół 19:50 Kino krótkich filmów: Pop 20:00 Czytelnia (44) 20:30 Jutro idziemy do kina 22:10 Przewodnik 22:15 Niezapomniany Leonard Bernstein: V koncert fortepianowy Beethovena 22:25 Zimerman i Bernstein - V koncert fortepianowy Beethovena 23:15 Kino krótkich filmów: Koncert życzeń 23:35 Strefa: Małe jest wielkie: Chris Cunningham 0:00 Strefa: Documenta 12 (3) 0:20 Strefa: Kult Off Kino: "Gamoń" (7) 1:05 Przewodnik 1:10 Kino nocne: Szmery w sercu 3:05 Studio Kultura - informacje 3:20 Studio Kultura - rozmowy: Jens Grarupp 3:40 Zakończenie programu VIVA Polska 6:00 Planet VIVA 9:30 O co kaman? 9:40 Planet VIVA 11:00 Parot 11:30 Kocha, nie kocha 12:00 Zwierzak 12:30 Rendez-vous 12:40 2008 13:00 Kocha, nie kocha 13:30 Parot 14:00 O co kaman? 15:00 In & Out 16:00 VivaSpot 17:00 Net Charts 17:50 Rendez-vous 18:00 Kocha, nie kocha 18:30 Parot 19:00 Viva Celebrations 20:00 Personality 21:00 2008 21:30 O co kaman? 21:40 Planet VIVA 22:00 Street Charts 22:50 Rendez-vous 23:00 Łatwa kasa 1:00 Nightrider Zone Europa 8:00 Róża i Kornelia 9:35 Ladybird, Ladybird 11:25 Pożegnanie z filmem: Topsy-Turvy 14:10 Glamour 16:15 Kapryśne lato '68 17:55 Dni pomiędzy 20:00 Kariera Emmy Harte (2/3) 21:50 Literatura na małym ekranie: Hrabia Monte Christo 23:40 Niezwykłe namiętności: W podróży (3/7) 1:15 Kobieta jest przyszłością mężczyzny 2:45 Kariera Emmy Harte (2/3) AXN Crime 12:00 Babski oddział 4 - serial sensacyjny odc. 3 reż. Robert Butler, USA 2004 13:00 Policjanci z Mt. Thomas 2 - serial kryminalny odc. 16 reż. Chris Adshead, David Allen, Australia 1994 14:00 V.I.P. 2 - serial sensacyjny odc. 14 reż. J. F. Lawton, USA 1999 15:00 Szczury wodne - serial kryminalny odc. 174 Australia 2001 16:00 Policjanci z Mt. Thomas 2 - serial kryminalny odc. 16 reż. Chris Adshead, David Allen, Australia 1994 17:00 Babski oddział 4 - serial sensacyjny odc. 3 reż. Robert Butler, USA 2004 18:00 V.I.P. 2 - serial sensacyjny odc. 14 reż. J. F. Lawton, USA 1999 19:00 Szczury wodne - serial kryminalny odc. 174 Australia 2001 20:00 Zabójczynie - serial kryminalny odc. 9 reż. Daniel Barone, Diego Barrido i inni, Argentyna 2005 21:00 Policjanci z Mt. Thomas 2 - serial kryminalny odc. 16 reż. Chris Adshead, David Allen, Australia 1994 22:00 Babski oddział 4 - serial sensacyjny odc. 4 reż. Robert Butler, USA 2004 23:00 V.I.P. 2 - serial sensacyjny odc. 15 reż. J. F. Lawton, USA 1999 00:00 CSI: Kryminalne zagadki Nowego Jorku 2 - serial kryminalny odc. 16 USA 2004 01:00 Zabójczynie - serial kryminalny odc. 10 reż. Daniel Barone, Diego Barrido i inni, Argentyna 2005 02:00 CSI: Kryminalne zagadki Nowego Jorku 2 - serial kryminalny odc. 16 USA 2004 AXN Sci-Fi 12:00 Sliders: Piąty wymiar 3 - serial SF odc. 6 USA 1996 13:00 Star Trek: Następne pokolenie 5 - serial SF odc. 20 USA 1987 14:00 Lexx 2 - serial SF odc. 14 Kanada 1997 15:00 Czynnik PSI 2 - serial SF odc. 14 USA/Kanada 1996 16:00 Cuda - serial sensacyjny odc. 8 reż. Bill D'Elia, John Fawcett i inni, USA 2003 17:00 Ziemia: Ostatnie starcie 2 - serial SF odc. 22 USA/Kanada/Niemcy 1997 18:00 Sliders: Piąty wymiar 3 - serial SF odc. 6 USA 1996 19:00 Star Trek: Następne pokolenie 5 - serial SF odc. 20 USA 1987 20:00 Lexx 2 - serial SF odc. 14 Kanada 1997 21:00 Czynnik PSI 2 - serial SF odc. 14 USA/Kanada 1996 22:00 Jericho - serial sensacyjny odc. 8 USA 2006 23:00 Ziemia: Ostatnie starcie 3 - serial SF odc. 1 USA/Kanada/Niemcy 1997 00:00 Sliders: Piąty wymiar 3 - serial SF odc. 7 USA 1996 01:00 Star Trek: Następne pokolenie 5 - serial SF odc. 21 USA 1987 02:00 Lexx 2 - serial SF odc. 15 Kanada 1997 03:00 Czynnik PSI 2 - serial SF odc. 15 USA/Kanada 1996 04:00 Cuda - serial sensacyjny odc. 8 reż. Bill D'Elia, John Fawcett i inni, USA 2003 05:00 Ziemia: Ostatnie starcie 2 - serial SF odc. 22 USA/Kanada/Niemcy 1997 Cinemax 2 06:00 Szansa dla karierowicza - komedia romantyczna reż. Bryan Gordon, wyk. Jennifer Connelly, Frank Whaley, Dermot Mulroney, Kieran Mulroney USA 1991 07:25 Różowa Pantera kontratakuje - komedia reż. Blake Edwards, wyk. Peter Sellers, Herbert Lom, Lesley-Anne Down, Burt Kwouk USA/ Wlk. Brytania 1976 09:10 W blasku Hollywood 2: Hugh Grant - magazyn filmowy 09:35 Pierwszy kochanek mojej żony - komedia obyczajowa reż. Hans Ake Gabrielsson, wyk. Marika Lagercrantz, Mikael Samuelson, Philip Zandén, Sissela Kyle Szwecja 2006 11:10 Za dużo naraz - komedia muzyczna reż. Álvaro Begines, wyk. Carlos Álvarez-Novoa, Raúl Arévalo, Angels Aymar, Manolo Caro Hiszpania 2006 12:50 Podróż rozpieszczonego dziecka - film przygodowy reż. Claude Lelouch, wyk. Jean-Paul Belmondo, Richard Anconina, Lio, Béatrice Agenin Francja/Niemcy 1988 15:00 W blasku Hollywood 2: Rene Russo - magazyn filmowy 15:25 Wakacje w domu - komediodramat reż. Jodie Foster, wyk. Holly Hunter, Robert Downey Jr., Anne Bancroft, Geraldine Chaplin USA 1995 17:10 Szansa dla karierowicza - komedia romantyczna reż. Bryan Gordon, wyk. Jennifer Connelly, Frank Whaley, Dermot Mulroney, Kieran Mulroney USA 1991 18:35 Pamiętasz mnie? - komedia reż. Nick Hurran, wyk. Imelda Staunton, Rik Mayall, Robert Lindsay, Natalie Walter USA 1997 20:00 Cena sukcesu - dramat obyczajowy reż. Züli Aladag, wyk. Daniel Brühl, Manfred Zapatka, Jochen Nickel, Angelika Bartsch Niemcy 2002 22:00 Dystans - thriller reż. Inaki Dorronsoro, wyk. Miguel Ángel Silvestre, José Coronado, Federico Luppi, Belén López Hiszpania 2006 23:50 Dzieci gorszego boga - dramat obyczajowy reż. Randa Haines, wyk. Marlee Matlin, William Hurt, Piper Laurie, Philip Bosco USA 1986 01:50 Kobiety kontra mężczyźni - komedia reż. Chazz Palminteri, wyk. Joe Mantegna, Christine Lahti, Paul Reiser, Glenne Headly USA 2002 03:20 Tango ze śmiercią - dramat obyczajowy reż. Luis Puenzo, wyk. Aitana Sánchez-Gijón, Leonardo Sbaraglia, Merçe Llorens, Pep Munné Argentyna/Hiszpania 2004 05:25 W blasku Hollywood: Mel Gibson - serial dokumentalny Comedy Central 06:00 Taxi - serial odc. 115 reż. Harvey Miller , Will Mackenzie, USA 1978 06:30 Jim wie lepiej - serial odc. 205 USA 2001 07:00 Jim wie lepiej - serial odc. 206 USA 2001 07:25 On, ona i dzieciaki - serial odc. 509 reż. John Bowab, Andy Cadiff, USA 2001 07:50 On, ona i dzieciaki - serial odc. 510 reż. John Bowab, Andy Cadiff, USA 2001 08:15 Roseanne - serial odc. 303 USA 1988 08:45 Złotka - serial odc. 213 09:10 Frasier - serial odc. 216 USA 1999 09:35 Frasier - serial odc. 217 USA 1999 10:00 Bogaci bankruci - serial odc. 211 reż. Lee Shallat Chemel, Joe Russo, USA 2003 10:25 Bogaci bankruci - serial odc. 212 reż. Lee Shallat Chemel, Joe Russo, USA 2003 10:50 Bogaci bankruci - serial odc. 213 reż. Lee Shallat Chemel, Joe Russo, USA 2003 11:15 Wszyscy kochają Raymonda - serial odc. 407 reż. Will MacKenzie, USA 1999 11:45 Wszyscy kochają Raymonda - serial odc. 408 reż. Will MacKenzie, USA 1999 12:10 Hoży doktorzy - serial odc. 107 reż. Will Mackenzie, Gail Mancuso, USA 2001 12:35 Hoży doktorzy - serial odc. 108 reż. Will Mackenzie, Gail Mancuso, USA 2001 13:00 Jim wie lepiej - serial odc. 207 USA 2001 13:30 Jim wie lepiej - serial odc. 208 USA 2001 14:00 On, ona i dzieciaki - serial odc. 511 reż. John Bowab, Andy Cadiff, USA 2001 14:25 On, ona i dzieciaki - serial odc. 512 reż. John Bowab, Andy Cadiff, USA 2001 14:55 Frasier - serial odc. 218 USA 1999 15:20 Frasier - serial odc. 219 USA 1999 15:50 Taxi - serial odc. 116 reż. Harvey Miller , Will Mackenzie, USA 1978 16:15 Wszyscy kochają Raymonda - serial odc. 409 reż. Will MacKenzie, USA 1999 16:45 Wszyscy kochają Raymonda - serial odc. 410 reż. Will MacKenzie, USA 1999 17:10 Pan złota rączka - serial odc. 426 reż. Geoff Nelson, USA 1998 17:35 Jim wie lepiej - serial odc. 209 USA 2001 18:00 Jim wie lepiej - serial odc. 210 USA 2001 18:30 On, ona i dzieciaki - serial odc. 513 reż. John Bowab, Andy Cadiff, USA 2001 19:00 On, ona i dzieciaki - serial odc. 514 reż. John Bowab, Andy Cadiff, USA 2001 19:25 Hoży doktorzy - serial odc. 109 reż. Will Mackenzie, Gail Mancuso, USA 2001 19:55 Hoży doktorzy - serial odc. 110 reż. Will Mackenzie, Gail Mancuso, USA 2001 20:20 Jak poznałem waszą matkę - serial odc. 107 reż. Pam Fryman, USA 2005 20:45 Bogaci bankruci - serial odc. 214 reż. Lee Shallat Chemel, Joe Russo, USA 2003 21:10 Hoży doktorzy - serial odc. 511 reż. Will Mackenzie, Gail Mancuso, USA 2001 21:30 Głowa rodziny - serial odc. 109 reż. Roy Allen Smith, Dominic Polcino, USA 1999 22:00 Seks w wielkim mieście - serial odc. 415 reż. Victoria Hochberg, Wendey Stanzler, USA 1998 22:25 Peep Show - serial odc. 105 reż. Tristram Shapeero, Jeremy Wooding, Wlk. Brytania 2003 22:50 Chłopaki z baraków - serial odc. 701 reż. Mike Clattenburg, Kanada 2001 23:15 South Park - serial animowany odc. 509 reż. Eric Stough, Trey Parker i inni, USA 1997 23:40 South Park - serial animowany odc. 202 reż. Eric Stough, Trey Parker i inni, USA 1997 00:05 Hu, jak humor - program rozrywkowy odc. 101 01:00 Gotowe na wszystko - serial odc. 119 reż. Larry Shaw, USA 2004 01:50 Przerysowani - serial animowany odc. 103 reż. Dwayne Carey-Hill, Peter Avanzino, USA 2004 02:10 South Park - serial animowany odc. 202 reż. Eric Stough, Trey Parker i inni, USA 1997 02:35 Chłopaki z baraków - serial odc. 606 reż. Mike Clattenburg, Kanada 2001 03:00 Hoży doktorzy - serial odc. 109 reż. Will Mackenzie, Gail Mancuso, USA 2001 03:30 Hoży doktorzy - serial odc. 110 reż. Will Mackenzie, Gail Mancuso, USA 2001 03:50 Złotka - serial odc. 213 04:15 Roseanne - serial odc. 303 USA 1988 04:40 Frasier - serial odc. 218 USA 1999 05:05 Frasier - serial odc. 219 USA 1999 05:30 Pan złota rączka - serial odc. 426 reż. Geoff Nelson, USA 1998 Fox Life 08:10 Chirurdzy - serial obyczajowy odc. 6, Jeśli jutra nie będzie USA 2005 09:00 Powrót do Providence - serial obyczajowy odc. 14, Nie ma jak w domu reż. Randall Zisk, Craig Zisk, USA 1999 09:55 Ally McBeal - serial komediowy odc. 20, Nadzieja i chwała USA 2000 10:50 Jordan - serial kryminalny odc. 23, Pod znakiem zemsty reż. Tim Kring, USA 2001 11:40 Gej, zajęty czy do wzięcia - program rozrywkowy odc. 7 12:10 Być jak gwiazda - program rozrywkowy odc. 26, Kelly Clarkson 12:30 Chirurdzy - serial obyczajowy odc. 8, Ocal mnie USA 2005 13:25 Powrót do Providence - serial obyczajowy odc. 15, Rodzeństwo reż. Randall Zisk, Craig Zisk, USA 1999 14:20 Ally McBeal - serial komediowy odc. 21, Ally McBeal - Niemal musical USA 2000 15:25 Jordan - serial kryminalny odc. 10, Scena zbrodni reż. Tim Kring, USA 2001 16:20 Chirurdzy - serial obyczajowy odc. 7, Samounicestwianie USA 2005 17:10 Agent w Spódnicy - serial komediowy odc. 1, Badania genetyczne reż. Oley Sassone, Reza Badiyi, USA 2002 18:10 Kevin Hill - serial, dramat odc. 14, Życie jest krótkie reż. Arvin Brown, Milan Cheylov, USA 2004 19:10 Ally McBeal - serial komediowy odc. 1, Seks, kłamstwa i rozmyślania USA 2000 20:05 Jordan - serial kryminalny odc. 11, Kwestia wiarygodności reż. Tim Kring, USA 2001 21:00 Las Vegas - serial, dramat odc. 13, Tak się kręci świat USA 2003 21:55 Fuks - serial odc. 4, Życie z dreszczykiem reż. Laurie McCarthy, Gwendolyn M. Parker i inni, USA 2006 22:50 Bracia i Siostry - serial, dramat odc. 10, Świąteczne rozterki reż. Ken Olin, USA 2006 23:50 Powrót do Providence - serial obyczajowy odc. 16, Właściwa rzecz reż. Randall Zisk, Craig Zisk, USA 1999 24:40 Jordan - serial kryminalny odc. 8, Woody pod obserwacją reż. Tim Kring, USA 2001 01:30 Gej, zajęty czy do wzięcia - program rozrywkowy odc. 9 01:55 Być jak gwiazda - program rozrywkowy odc. 28, Gweneth Paltrow 02:20 Opowieści miłosne - reality show odc. 8 Kuchnia TV 07:00 Telesprzedaż 07:30 Słodki drań 2: Niezapowiedziani goście - magazyn kulinarny odc. 4 08:00 Zabawa w gotowanie: Gnocchi - magazyn kulinarny odc. 23 08:10 Julie gotuje: Suszone pomidory - magazyn kulinarny odc. 168 08:15 Telesprzedaż 08:45 Delia na zimę: Gwiazdy z Dalekiego Wschodu - magazyn kulinarny odc. 10/12 09:15 Zgrabne gotowanie - magazyn kulinarny odc. 23 09:40 Szefowie kuchni - magazyn kulinarny odc. 7 10:10 Tyler na tropie doskonałości: Kanapka doskonała - magazyn kulinarny odc. 19 10:35 Wielka włoska wyprawa Jamiego: Sycylia - serial dokumentalny odc. 1 11:00 Na słodko 3: Owoce tropikalne - magazyn kulinarny odc. 13 11:20 Kogel Mogel - program informacyjny odc. 4 11:30 Telesprzedaż 12:05 Para w kuchni 2 - magazyn kulinarny odc. 19 12:45 Telesprzedaż 13:20 Gotuj z Kuroniem: Kotlety schabowe - magazyn kulinarny odc. 12 13:45 Martha 2: John O'Hurley - talk show odc. 12 14:30 Julie gotuje: Suszone pomidory - magazyn kulinarny odc. 168 14:35 Dania w pół godziny: Surf & Turf - oryginalne połączenie - magazyn kulinarny odc. 77 15:00 Zgrabne gotowanie - magazyn kulinarny odc. 24 15:25 Tyler na tropie doskonałości: Doskonały kurczak pieczony - magazyn kulinarny odc. 20 15:50 Delia na zimę: Ziemniaczane pure i inne starocie - magazyn kulinarny odc. 11/12 16:20 Na słodko 3: Ricotta i ser kozi - magazyn kulinarny odc. 14 16:45 Julie gotuje: Suszone pomidory - magazyn kulinarny odc. 168 16:50 Jacques Pepin - dania na szybko - magazyn kulinarny odc. 6 17:25 Surfing po menu 3: Wyspa Tiwi - magazyn kulinarny odc. 1/24 17:55 Sobota w kuchni: Ed Baines i Ian Pengelley - magazyn kulinarny odc. 7 18:25 Wielka włoska wyprawa Jamiego: Marettimo - serial dokumentalny odc. 2 19:00 Julie gotuje: Suszone pomidory - magazyn kulinarny odc. 168 19:05 Martha 2: Harrison Ford - talk show odc. 13 19:50 Zabawa w gotowanie: Mus czekoladowy - magazyn kulinarny odc. 24 20:00 Hell's Kitchen 2 - reality show odc. 9 20:45 Otwarcie wkrótce: Kinki - serial dokumentalny odc. 4 21:10 Sobota w kuchni: Gennaro Contaldo i Mary Berry - magazyn kulinarny odc. 6 21:35 Jacques Pepin - dania na szybko - magazyn kulinarny odc. 5 22:00 Szef kuchni!: Niebezpieczne związki - serial komediowy odc. 15 22:30 Ken Hom i kuchnia chińska: Mięso - magazyn kulinarny odc. 5 23:00 Gotuj z Kuroniem 2: Sałatka a'la Kryszak - Jerzy Kryszak - magazyn kulinarny odc. 8 23:30 Surfing po menu 2: Sydney - magazyn kulinarny odc. 8 00:00 Słodki drań 2: Niezapowiedziani goście - magazyn kulinarny odc. 4 00:30 Tyler na tropie doskonałości: Doskonały kurczak pieczony - magazyn kulinarny odc. 20 01:00 Szefowie kuchni - magazyn kulinarny odc. 7 01:30 Para w kuchni: Makarony - magazyn kulinarny odc. 18 02:00 Gotuj z Kuroniem: Kotlety schabowe - magazyn kulinarny odc. 12 02:20 Zgrabne gotowanie - magazyn kulinarny odc. 24 02:45 Dania w pół godziny: Surf & Turf - oryginalne połączenie - magazyn kulinarny odc. 77 03:10 Słodki drań: Blok czekoladowy - magazyn kulinarny odc. 21 03:40 Tyler na tropie doskonałości: Doskonały kurczak pieczony - magazyn kulinarny odc. 20 04:05 Zgrabne gotowanie - magazyn kulinarny odc. 24 04:30 Para w kuchni: Makarony - magazyn kulinarny odc. 18 05:00 Dania w pół godziny: Surf & Turf - oryginalne połączenie - magazyn kulinarny odc. 77 Zone Romantica 06:00 Ojciec Coraje - serial odc. 77 reż. Martin Seban i Sebastian Pivotto, Argentyna 2004 07:00 Kobieta Judasz - telenowela odc. 113 reż. Olegario Barrera, Otto Rodriguez, Wenezuela 2002 08:00 Bezwstydnice - serial odc. 77 reż. Joaquin Oristrell, Hiszpania 2001 09:00 Córka ogrodnika - telenowela odc. 10 reż. Igor Manrique, Hiszpania 2003 10:00 Kopciuszek - reality show odc. 31 11:00 Marzenia nic nie kosztują - telenowela odc. 38 reż. Yaki Ortega, Tito Rojas, Arquimedes Riero, Wenezuela/USA 2005 12:00 Kobieta Judasz - telenowela odc. 113 reż. Olegario Barrera, Otto Rodriguez, Wenezuela 2002 13:00 Bezwstydnice - serial odc. 77 reż. Joaquin Oristrell, Hiszpania 2001 14:00 Córka ogrodnika - telenowela odc. 10 reż. Igor Manrique, Hiszpania 2003 15:00 Kopciuszek - reality show odc. 31 16:00 Bezwstydnice - serial odc. 77 reż. Joaquin Oristrell, Hiszpania 2001 17:00 Marzenia nic nie kosztują - telenowela odc. 38 reż. Yaki Ortega, Tito Rojas, Arquimedes Riero, Wenezuela/USA 2005 18:00 Córka ogrodnika - telenowela odc. 10 reż. Igor Manrique, Hiszpania 2003 19:00 Kopciuszek - reality show odc. 31 20:00 Ojciec Coraje - serial odc. 77 reż. Martin Seban i Sebastian Pivotto, Argentyna 2004 21:00 Bezwstydnice - serial odc. 77 reż. Joaquin Oristrell, Hiszpania 2001 22:00 Opowieści o seksie zwykłych ludzi - serial odc. 4 reż. Diego Palacio, Argentyna 2004 23:00 Kobieta Judasz - telenowela odc. 113 reż. Olegario Barrera, Otto Rodriguez, Wenezuela 2002 00:00 Kopciuszek - reality show odc. 31 01:00 Córka ogrodnika - telenowela odc. 10 reż. Igor Manrique, Hiszpania 2003 01:55 Marzenia nic nie kosztują - telenowela odc. 38 reż. Yaki Ortega, Tito Rojas, Arquimedes Riero, Wenezuela/USA 2005 02:40 Kobieta Judasz - telenowela odc. 113 reż. Olegario Barrera, Otto Rodriguez, Wenezuela 2002 03:30 Ojciec Coraje - serial odc. 76 reż. Martin Seban i Sebastian Pivotto, Argentyna 2004 04:20 Ojciec Coraje - serial odc. 77 reż. Martin Seban i Sebastian Pivotto, Argentyna 2004 05:10 Marzenia nic nie kosztują - telenowela odc. 38 reż. Yaki Ortega, Tito Rojas, Arquimedes Riero, Wenezuela/USA 2005 VH1 Polska 06:00 Espresso - pobudzający miks teledysków 08:00 Rock Your Baby - magazyn muzyczny dla dzieci 09:00 VH1 Pop Charts - notowania listy przebojów 10:00 Project Runway - reality show 11:00 VH1 Music - największe przeboje ostatnich lat 12:00 Aerobic - energetyczna muzyka 13:00 VH1 Greatest Hits - Oldies but Goldies w wydaniu polskim i zagranicznym 14:00 VH1 Music - największe przeboje ostatnich lat 15:00 VH1 Yesterday - największe przeboje ostatnich lat 16:00 VH1 Pop Charts - notowania listy przebojów 17:00 Jazda po klipach - komentowanie na ekranie 18:00 New Look - magazyn o modzie 18:30 Smells Like 90's - przeboje ery grunge'u 19:00 Music For The Masses - program o Depeche Mode 20:00 VH1 Legends - największe przeboje ostatnich lat 21:00 Jestem z "Rolling Stone" - reality show 21:30 Raperski dom Runa - reality show 22:00 VH1 Yesterday - największe przeboje ostatnich lat 22:30 VH1 Greatest Hits - Oldies but Goldies w wydaniu polskim i zagranicznym 23:30 VH1 Oldschool - największe przeboje ostatnich lat 00:30 VH1 Hits - hity dekady 04:00 Chillout - teledyski dla nocnych marków Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 1 z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 2 z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV 4 z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Polonia z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Hallmark Channel z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Canal + z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Canal + Film z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Canal + Sport z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki National Geographic Channel z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Ale Kino! z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Animal Planet z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki AXN z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki BBC Entertainment z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki BBC Lifestyle z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Cartoon Network z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Cinemax z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Zone Club z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Discovery Channel z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Discovery Science z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Discovery Civilisation z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Disney Channel z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Jetix z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Eurosport z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Eurosport 2 z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki HBO z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki HBO 2 z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki HBO Comedy z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Kino Polska z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Mezzo z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki MiniMini z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki MTV Polska z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Planete z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat 2 z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat Sport z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat Sport Extra z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TCM z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Tele 5 z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki ZigZap z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Hyper z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Discovery Travel & Living z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Puls z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN 24 z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN 7 z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN Style z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN Turbo z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP Info z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP Kultura z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki VIVA Polska z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Zone Europa z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki AXN Crime z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki AXN Sci-Fi z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Cinemax 2 z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Comedy Central z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Fox Life z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Kuchnia TV z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Zone Romantica z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki VH1 Polska z 2008 roku